


The Gift of Effort

by rice_crispie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rice_crispie/pseuds/rice_crispie
Summary: Hi there, if I didn't send this to you I recommend not reading it. This one's for you Nino.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Gift of Effort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nino_the_gamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nino_the_gamer/gifts).



> You wanted a post, you get a post Nino. Stuff is gonna be added onto this when I feel spiteful. So it'll probably have edits made.

Dear Nino, You very much know I lack the effort to write an actual fanfiction, none the less an original work. Somehow even with this information you encourage me to write a fanfic. I'm gonna be real with you, I'm lazy as a sack of potatoes, scratch that cause eventually potatoes grow that green shit. I am like an onion, not the layers thing though, even though I envy Shrek's gorgeous green skin, I shall not compare to him. I am an onion because I don't do anything. Sure onions grow roots if you leave them out, but I'm more like an onion in a house that is owned by Gordon Ramsay that was abandoned and lost at the back of the cupboard, I will eventually mold and when I am found, I will be thrown out. I won't be used in a masterclass. I am no Chris Hadfield. Also who even pays for a masterclass? No one has money for that shit anyways. Anyways back on topic, Nino, if you ask me to write one more time I will write onceler x onceler badly written smut. This is a threat I will follow through on, I will ask Cedalodon for help. Cedalodon will help me with the cursed stuff. Rikka will not be able to stop me. Even though Sibby refuses to help, I shall proceed anyways. Take this threat seriously Nino, onceler x onceler is coming your way. LMao bye, crispie.


End file.
